


In Which an Abundance of Communication Fixes Every Problem My OT3 Have Encountered and Will Ever Encounter

by Interruptimoooooo



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Fix-It, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Canon, a lack of communication seems to make up 100 percent of msa canon problems, let's fix that shall we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interruptimoooooo/pseuds/Interruptimoooooo
Summary: In which an abundance of healthy communication between three people in their early twenties pretending to be responsible and functional adults happen to solve their relationship problems, preventing accidental and unwilling murders, memory loss of any kind, or a souring of a relationship.Or,a fix-it fic.





	In Which an Abundance of Communication Fixes Every Problem My OT3 Have Encountered and Will Ever Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> i watched mystery skulls for the first time like three days ago and immediately thought yes that's a polyamory gone bad let me shove some nice healthy communication into that and here we are

The team had just split up when the thoughts began. Arthur and Lewis were hiking on a slight slope because they’d taken the higher road, not that hiking in a cavern made any sense whatsoever.

_Do it. Push him_ ,  he thought.  _ Him and Vivi have been insufferable.  _

_ Well, I’ve been being insufferable right along with them!  _ Arthur thought.  _ Ah, the perks of being newly romantically involved.  _

The three of them dating each other was a relatively new development in their relationship. Arthur wasn’t exactly keeping track of the days since they’d decided it, but it felt that way. His thoughts seemed to hesitate.  _ If he was out of the way, you’d have more time to have Vivi for yourself.  _

Arthur shook his head. The three of them would have a conversation about that later. Sitting down in the back of the Mystery Van to have a conversation about their relationship and feelings, like grown men and woman, was a good habit that the three of them had been trying to nurture. It kept them from having misunderstandings that would otherwise debilitate their relationship and hurt their feelings all around. It didn’t hurt that the conversation would turn into a snuggle or two, and a kiss or two or three or four. 

_ Aren’t you terrified of being left behind?  _ He thought. Actually, that felt more like a voice whispering in his mind.  _ One day they’ll realize just how pathetic you are and leave you. Better get rid of the competition before then.  _

_ Woah!  _ Arthur shuddered.  _ Voice in my head, you’re being awfully rude. Also, how about no.  _ Arthur flapped his hands, trying to shake himself out of the mindset.

“Hey, babe, come on.” Lewis called from ahead. “Check out this view.”

“Yeah, I’m on my way,” Arthur replied. 

Lewis had his back turned to Arthur, holding his torch-a literal torch made of cut strips of cloth soaked in kerosene and wrapped around a thick branch, the extraness of that man- at stalagmites and stalactites glowing a soft green. The spikes framed a large-ish cavern, dark green mist swirling around stalagmites jutting from a bottom that they couldn’t see. “I’m not sure if this mist is natural. Or safe to breathe in.” Lewis peered at the mist, waving his torch. “Is it just me, or is this mist actually neon green?”

“You shouldn’t stand so close to the ledge,” Arthur told him instead of an answer. “I don’t like the idea of you falling over.”

Lewis nodded, walking back from the ledge towards Arthur. “Those spikes look really dangerous.”

Arthur hesitated, but opened his mouth. “You know, I had these weird thoughts about pushing you off the cliff.” Lewis raised an eyebrow. “I know, it’s a horribly morbid thought. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Yeah, it really would’ve been horrible if something possessed you to push me over that ledge!”

There was a crash behind them. Arthur whirled around, stepping backwards to his boyfriend. “Hello? Vivi, is that you? Please tell me that’s you.” There was a pause, and then-

_ Arf! _ Mystery bounded from behind a spike. Arthur let out a sigh in relief, only realizing then that he’d walked into Lewis’s chest, and the arm that wasn’t holding the torch was wrapped protectively around Arthur’s chest.

“Babe, it’s fine,” Arthur laughed, removing his boyfriend’s arm from his chest. “More importantly, Mystery, did you leave Vivi alone? Why?” Mystery ignored Arthur in favor of wandering behind a spike, his wagging tail the only part of him visible. “Mystery!” he called. 

“Hey, Vivi!” Lewis yelled down the ledge. “Did you know Mystery’s with us right now?” 

“Well, I do now!” Arthur heard faintly. “Step back from the ledge, babe, it looks pretty dangerous!”

“Yeah, Arthur already told me not to stand so close to the edge!”

“You should listen to your significant others, Lewis!”

“Yeah, Lewis, you really should,” Arthur grunted, lifting Mystery in his arms. “What’s in your mouth? Did you get into the chocolate? What are you eating?” Mystery snapped his teeth a few times, shaking his head as if he were a cat playing with a mouse held in its teeth. “Mystery, puppo, you know better than to eat whatever you find in a possibly haunted and magical but probably just radioactive cave!” Mystery whined, straining his head forward, as Arthur carried him back from a few stalagmites.

Arthur tuned back into his significant others’ conversation to hear, “-didn’t find anything. The most paranormal thing about this cave would be how green everything is.”

“Think that might be because of the minerals in the ground or something?” 

“That still wouldn’t explain why the mist happens to be green, too.”

“In any case, it might be time to head back to the van. We should have a talk.”

Arthur groaned. “No, I’m fine now, I don’t have urges to murder my boyfriend anymore.”

“I thought we talked about this! We’re going to have conversations like responsible, functioning adults, despite the fact that we are probably not responsible, functional adults.” Vivi yelled. “Or you’re sleeping in the back seat instead of with me and Lewis!"  


In the end, the four of them, including Mystery, walked out of the cave bickering good-naturedly about sleeping arrangements. Mystery seemed a little relieved to leave the cave, and once they do, so is Lewis, for a reason he himself can’t quite pinpoint.

“So. Cave has nothing paranormal with it?” 

“By all the evidence, it looks to be that way,” Vivi said reluctantly. 

Arthur yawned, turning off the light in the front of the van. “In that case, let’s all go to sleep now.” 

“Just sleep, huh?” Lewis grinned. Vivi laughed and pulled off her scarf, nodding. “But seriously, did we have dinner?” Lewis rummaged through his bag. “Hey, Arthur, do you want anything?” 

_ The souls of the innocent,  _ he thought. Well, that was a weird thought. He was having weird thoughts all day long. “A bagel?”  _ No!  _ He thought again. “Okay, two bagels.” 

“While Arthur’s having his bagels, we should have a conversation,” Vivi decided. 

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Arthur nodded. 

The three of them talked into the night before sleepily turning off all the lights, taking glasses off, and cuddling to go sleep. The night was peaceful, and not a creature stirred, not even a person-possessing evil demon spirit thing. 

All was good. No one was dead or missing any memories. 

(Good riddance.)

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine they had a conversation before this fic in which they all confessed that they wanted to date but was afraid of losing their friendship and it worked wonders for turning them into a healthy polyamorous relationship  
> also the only reason this fic continued to them getting into the van was because i wanted to use 'a bagel' 'no!' 'two bagels'  
> anyway thanks for reading comments are appreciated


End file.
